


Monsters Under Your Eyelids

by Filigranka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Such a strange nightmare.





	Monsters Under Your Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



‘The gift for me. Where did you hide it, my dear?’ Annatar’s voice is gentle, almost like a lullaby, and Celebrimbor struggles not to fall asleep.

Why, though?, he thinks dimly. Why not. Fall asleep. Rest. Let Annatar enjoy his gift.

But he fears that the sleep will welcome him with nightmares, the siege, the bloodshed, the tortured screams of his people. Betrayal. Broken vows, broken bones, broken mind. Why would he fear those...?

The answer seems close—and then Annatar’s hands are touching his face, Annatar’s voice is singing in his ears—and it slips from his mind again.


End file.
